Family Road Trip
by LoveBackwards
Summary: So Abi's mother plans on taking her cross-country on a family trip, what happens when she insists her boyfriend of two years, Hiten, who her mother hates, joins them? -Rated for Hiten's sense of Humor.-


Abi stared blankly at the table's surface in front of her. The sound of her mother's maroon nails clicking against it repeatedly and her boyfriend sharpening his fork with his knife rang in her ears as they waited for their food. It was like this every Saturday when she and Hiten, her boyfriend, met up with Tekkei, her mother, for lunch or dinner.

They usually ordered the same thing each time they went and went through several awkward or forced conversations, and whenever Hiten or Tekkei seemed to speak their mind, there was a fight.

"So Abi…" Tekkei started, looking up from her hand that was making the annoying clicking noise.

"Hm?" She looked up and glared when Hiten licked his upper lip and held the sharpened fork up so it was beside her mother's head. She nudged him and he grunted.

"Oww…" He whined and muttered under his breath while going back to sharpening his silverware.

"Remember that trip to California you and I were talking about?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Mhm." Abi smiled a bit.

"Well you're uncle's having one of those dreaded family reunions and I booked us a flight and then I was considering Vegas…" Tekkei stopped when she was cut off.

"Hiten too, right?" Abi asked.

"Huh?" He looked up.

"…what about…him?" Tekkei scrunched her nose, resisting the urge to Hiten 'it'.

"Well…I don't wanna be away from him for too long." She nervously fidgeted with her hands.

"Yeah, she loves me so nyah." Hiten stuck his tongue out and slung his arm around Abi's shoulder; Tekkei stared blankly before blinking to snap out of her daze. Abi groaned and covered her face with her hand while Hiten smiled innocently to her.

"Abi…it's a good chance to getaway and…'play the field'." Tekkei encouraged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, play _what_ field?" Hiten arched his brow and eyed her skeptically.

"Shush, you're her tag-along pet, not boyfriend." Tekkei waved her hand at him.

"I am not!" Hiten protested, stood up, and slammed his fist on the table, leaving Abi sitting and pinching the spot between her eyes. "Listen, you old haggy cougar, just because you haven't settled…" He was cut off.

"Remember the last glass of vodka you drank at my house?" Tekkei smirked.

"…why?" Hiten stared.

"It was toilet water with a hint of alcohol." She explained smugly and Hiten continued to stare before gagging.

"EW! Ew, ew, ew,!" He stuck his tongue out and used his hand to 'wipe' the toilet water away.

"Hiten, that was three weeks ago…" Abi said through her teeth in an annoyed tone.

"That's just crude man…" He glared daggers at Tekkei.

"You shouldn't wipe your tongue with your hand…don't know where it's been." Tekkei scrunched her nose and sipped her water as Hiten sat back down.

"Oh yeah, remember that time I went to the bathroom like…ten minutes ago?" Hiten asked smugly and Tekkei cocked her head at him. "Yeah, I was jerking off to pictures of your daughter in my wallet." He grinned and wiped his hand on Tekkei's sleeve.

"HITEN!" Abi snapped as he snickered and Tekkei poured her glass of whine on his face. He laughed, unfazed, and wiped it off.

"That's just disgusting." Tekkei glared harshly and wiped her sleeve with her napkin.

"Mom, he didn't really do that." Abi sighed.

"Tch, how do you know that?" Hiten winked and she elbowed his gut, hearing him grunt.

"And you expect me to pay for a ticket for it? Really?" Tekkei arched her brow.

"He's good just…a little offensive…sometimes." Abi explained.

"Well it's a shame I only got _two_ first class tickets and there are no more for the straight flight." Tekkei sighed dramatically, though she spoke in a bored tone.

"Don't worry; we'll have a great time without you." Hiten teased and Abi sighed.

"Isn't there a way like…just the three of us could go together?" She smiled while she asked.

"NO!" Tekkei and Hiten shouted at the same time, causing Abi to cringe.

"…you both agree." She pointed out. Both muttered and scoffed under their breath. "For me?" She asked and they got quiet. "I mean…it's just a little while…you couldn't get along just for me?" She asked and they both stayed quiet before responding.

"Abi…there's no way I could get a ticket for him." Tekkei said sweetly and Hiten gagged on the inside.

"What if we…." Abi started and mumbled the rest.

"Hm?" Hiten looked over.

"What if we _what_, dear?" Tekkei asked and sipped her water.

"…drive." She whispered and Tekkei gagged on her drink. Hiten just gaped.

"All three of us…in a car?" Tekkei asked in an unusual, nervous tone. "Abi, that's just...no."

"How about we send your mom on that long trip alone and we fly." Hiten suggested and Tekkei harshly kicked him with her pointed-toe shoe under the table. "Ow!"

"But…whoever flies has to wait a while."

"Driving from New York to California is insane, darling." Tekkei tried to reason.

"I don't wanna leave you or Hiten out of it…it's not fair."

"She doesn't have to come with us." Hiten reminded.

"I planned going with her a while ago…" Abi looked over and he sighed. "I mean…we can stop places and…it'd be nice…"

"Should just leave him here..." Tekkei muttered.

"Shut it you old hag." Hiten scoffed.

"Hiten, stop." Abi scolded.

"Oh but when she calls me a dog, it's fine." He waggled his fingers.

"Forget the trip…thanks though mom." She pecked her mother's cheek and Tekkei frowned.

"Oh god no…" Hiten stared.

"…we can….drive." Tekkei choked out. "…All of…us…." She snatched and downed Abi's glass of wine.

"Really?" Abi smiled and looked to Hiten.

"….fine." He caved and her eyes lit up a bit, causing a faint smile to grace his lips.

"We'll take my car." Tekkei reasoned.

"Mom…you drive a Porsche." Abi blinked.

"Mhm and?" She asked casually.

"Between luggage and us, there will only be room for one or two people."

"…I though dogs loved the trunk." Tekkei arched her brow and Hiten growled.

"Mooom." Abi drawled and covered her face.

"Fine, fine, what do you suggest?" Tekkei asked and Hiten opened his mouth. "Abi?" She finished and he scowled.

"Hiten's car's the biggest." She looked to Tekkei.

"Hah!" Hiten smirked.

"…no…I don't want to know what god awful incidents have happened in that pathetic scrap of metal."

"Uh, I have a navigator. The most intense thing there was when Abi pulled me…" He stopped when Abi clapped her hand over his mouth.

"…_that's_ crude." Tekkei glared.

"It's clean, big, has GPS and everything…and it'd allow you to sit farther away from Hiten." She added and Tekkei thought it over.

"…fine. But he's driving."

"I'll find a nice highway to drop you off on." Hiten winked and Abi sighed.

"So…we really can?"

"Mhm…" Tekkei and Hiten stared at each other, realizing what they just agreed too.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: Remember that ugly bird that shows up with Abi from episode 146…149 and possibly later? O.o Well, she is Abi's mom and her actual name is Tekkei. In this, she is a human and hopefully I'll have a sketch of her posted on my dA account soon.

Inspired by the RPs with **BewilderedLoca**.


End file.
